Right Before Your Eyes
by A Lack Of Color
Summary: I suck at summeries, but here goes. The final battle has commenced, and Voldemort is gone. But many have died, and are dying. Including the one person Ginny ever loved. HG


**A/N: Hey! I was in a depressed sort of mood, and really wanted to write a tragedy. So I sat down and wrote this one shot. I hope you enjoy it. And I hope it has the effect I want. To make you cry. Lol But I hope you like it. Read and Review. Thanks.**

**Right Before Your Eyes  
**

"Please hold on. Please." A red headed girl whimpered helplessly.  
  
"Don't leave me. I can't do this without you." She cried again.  
  
"Harry, please."  
  
The world was dark and all was quiet except for the pleading coming from Ginny Weasley. Harry Potter was lying on the ground, legs and arms strewn haphazardly. The Last Battle had taken place. Voldemort had been vanquished. But Harry lay bleeding on the forest floor. He was cold as ice and deathly pale. Tears silently slipped down Ginny's face as she struggled to stay calm. _I have to be calm for him. I have to._ She began massaging Harry's hands gently, not wanting to hurt him any further.  
  
"Harry. Please. Wake up. Wake up." Ginny repeated over and over.  
  
Voldemort had stormed the castle, obviously no longer afraid of Dumbledore's wrath. He brought hundreds with him. All were ready to kill anything that stood in their path. Students and teachers flooded the grounds, all trying to do whatever they could. Ron charged right up to a Death Eater. They began to duel, and Ron had almost won. Then the hooded man caught Ron off guard. He screamed it.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
Ron slumped to the ground expressionless. He lay limp, not breathing. He was dead. Gone.  
  
Ginny let out a sob as she remembered seeing her brother lying lifelessly on the ground. _They say your life flashes before your eyes right before you die. I know Ron was seeing Hermione._ Ginny let out another cry when she thought of Hermione. She had been stabbed. Right in the heart. Hermione took shallow, gasping breaths as she lay there, bleeding to death. Ginny had rushed over to her as fast as she could.  
  
"Hermione!" Ginny said through tears.  
  
"Ginny. Please tell Ron I love him. That's all I want. Please." Hermione choked out.  
  
"I will, Hermione. I will. I love you." Ginny said.  
  
"I love you too." Hermione replied, before dying.  
  
Ginny didn't have the heart to tell her that Ron was already gone. In the next moment, Hermione had gone cold. She was dead. _I know that she saw Ron._ Everyone around her that she loved was dying, and she felt helpless to stop it. Ginny knew what she had to do. She had to fight. She stood up shaking with anger. She had to fight for the people she had already lost. Ginny pulled her wand from her pocket and shouted a curse at the nearest Death Eater. They slumped to the ground. She continued to fight for hours. Many others died. Mum, Dad, Percy, Dumbledore, and so many others. Ginny wept for each one of them. She wept for all the lives unfinished. All the lives wrongfully taken. She turned to face Harry, and saw that he was still unconscious. Ginny kissed his hand softly.  
  
"Oh Harry. Why did all this happen? Why you? Why Mum? Why Dad? Why Percy, Why Dumbledore?" she said with a choke.  
  
"Why Ron? Why Hermione?" she whispered quietly, with tears streaking her face.  
  
"It's not fair!" Ginny yelled to no one.  
  
She stood and stretched her arms to the sky.  
  
"It's not fair!" she screamed.  
  
Ginny broke down, and slumped back onto the ground. Harry was still not conscious, and she was losing faith.  
  
"Did you know that from the first day that I saw you, that I knew that you were the one?"  
  
"The one boy I would love with all my heart for forever." Ginny said quietly.  
  
"At first it was just a silly crush. I knew I liked you, and that I would always cherish you. But it's turned to something so much deeper over the years. I never thought I'd feel this strongly. But I do. Harry, I love you." She said almost inaudibly.  
  
"Too bad it's taken _this_ for me to be able to tell you." Ginny said with a sad smile.  
  
"I always had this image of us fifty years from now, old and gray. We'd be sitting on rockers on the front porch, not a care in the world but each other. And now I know...now I know that will probably never happen." Ginny said with rivers of tears running down her face.  
  
"I'm trying to have hope Harry. I'm trying. But it's hard. But I'll try to be strong, if only for you."  
  
"I never thought it would turn out like this. I thought Voldemort would be defeated and everything would be fine. But..." She trailed off as grief overtook her.  
  
Ginny tried to compose herself, and continued to talk.  
  
"You know, I used to have these elaborate fantasies of our wedding day. Although you obviously were very unaware of this." Ginny said with a small, broken smile.  
  
"I would have this gorgeous white silk dress. No robes for me, thank you. It would take place at night with thousands of white candles glowing endlessly. There would be white lilies everywhere. Lilies. I always thought you might like that. Having the flower that your mother was named after covering the church. I'd walk down the aisle and see you. You'd look devastatingly handsome, of course." Ginny said as another sob escaped her throat.  
  
"We'd say our vows, and then of course be pronounced man and wife. We'd kiss and the whole church would cheer."  
  
"We've never even been able to share one kiss." Ginny said softly  
  
"And now we never will." She said, almost to herself.  
  
"We'd grow old, and have children. They'd grow old, as we would. And everything would be perfect."  
  
Ginny reached out and gently caressed Harry's cheek. He was just barely holding on. Just barely alive. She leaned in, and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I love you." She said with a single glistening tear running down her cheek.  
  
Harry's eyes fluttered open. Ginny gasped, and drew closer to him. She was just inches from his lips. Harry leaned in slowly and brushed his lips against hers.  
  
"I love you too." Harry said softly  
  
Harry's body went lifeless. He was gone. Right before he slipped away forever, he saw Ginny.  
  
****

****

**63 years later...**  
  
Ginny lay in bed, breathing raggedly. Her life hadn't been the same since that day sixty-three years earlier. She had never gotten over him. She had moved on, but never really. Ginny had remarried a nice Muggle man. They had never had any children. She was happy, but never really complete. Her husband had died three years earlier. She was an old woman now. Alone and heartbroken. Ginny closed her eyes, and gave in. She slipped away, and life left her body. Her heart stopped beating, and she stopped breathing. But right before she left the world forever, she saw Harry.

**A/N: That was it. Hope you enjoyed it. Read and Review. Thanks.**


End file.
